The Courting Countdown
by awabblertoday
Summary: Tag to the episode "Mismatched" - does Jane like Gunther? does Gunther like Jane?


**Hi. This goes along the episode "Mismatched."**

 _Jane's POV_

That little biscuit weevil! Here I am, trying to prove myself to be the best knight, when Gunther sneaks over and takes away my sword. I chase after him of course, only to be ridiculed by his teasing and taunts. He galivants around me and the tree, smacking my rump once. It hadn't stung, but that doesn't replace the fact that my face flushed. He is strong and nimble… and his hair is so silky. Whoa. I can't be having feelings for him. Can I?

 _Gunther's POV_

I don't know what is going on through my mind, but it is all centered on Jane. Little Miss Turnkey. The Lady-in-Waiting Bog Breath. Only, her breath smells rather minty. I noticed when I swiped her sword. I feel free when I harass Jane. It is all in good fun, using insults that hardly mean a thing, now that we've used them over and over on a loop. I've come to enjoying watching her practice. From a distance of course, so if someone walks up to me, I can comment on something else derivative. I'm pretty sure she likes Jingle Boy better than me, though.

 _Rake's POV_

… I do have rather impressive… gardening… skills. Is that Jane and Gunther? I see them dancing around in the courtyard through the kitchen window. Pepper's got that glaze in her eye again. She's seen them. Do they like each other, like that? Like the way I'm secretly pining for Pepper or the way Jester obviously has feelings for Jane? Ooh, that can't end well.

 _Pepper's POV_

I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. Jane and Gunther are dancing. They must think no one can see them. And dragon must be elsewhere. I've never seen them have so much fun before. Gunther is behaving like himself, but happier. And Jane… such a glow. Why didn't she tell me? Are we not the best of friends? Oh, I can't stay mad at her if she wishes this to be a secret. Ah, secret love. How fitting.

 _Lavinia's POV_

Oh, wow. She said Jane and Gunther. Well, if Gunther can be a tooth fairy helper, he can date Jane. Then I can be a flower girl and Pepper will be maid of honor. Then Rake can be best man and Smithy can be ring bearer and we will have the most beautiful wedding at the castle. Then me and Jester can date! It will be so wonderful!

 _Dragon's POV_

Why would Jane keep a secret from me? Maybe it's embarrassing. Or it has to do with cows. I shall ask her directly. If she doesn't give me any help… I can't ask the Princess. Ooh, I'll ask Floppy Hat! He runs around after her like a pathetic linty dinghy. He's got to know! If not…

 _Jester's POV_

The Princess did not just say Jane and Gunther are getting married. Gunther, of all people? What? Not that I'm scared of him. Not at all. Or his, okay, well I fear his dad. But then Pepper. She says they're courting and that it's a secret. A secret? I thought I was her best friend!

 _Gunther's POV_

I saw her working on that wooden dummy again. I call her out on it and she insults me with my own words. Why do I love it so? She raises her sword and I raise mine. Maybe I just thrive on pain? Verbal and physical? Maggots! Sir Theodore had come out on the balcony, having us hold our strength for the big challenge against one another. I don't really care about seeing who's best. I just, strange as it sounds, like fighting with Jane. Like I said before, we're not really fighting. I guess we're bantering. Like a couple. I convey my feelings to her in a snarky, undertone voice so she won't realize the truth.

 _Jane's POV_

I was working up a storm on the castle wooden dummy. My practice. I'm not mad at Gunther and I hardly care about the so-called tournament. I'm angry with my emotions. I feel so conflicted. I don't like his father, I never knew his mother and Gunther… he's tough but not bad. He's mean-spirited sometimes but I've seen him risk things, even his own life once or twice for someone other than him. What is happening to my mind? Then, as if he's some sort of psychic now, he comes up behind me, asking about my dummy and practice swinging. There's an air to his voice, but I shake it off as my imagination and twist his words around, preparing for another of our silly duels. Then, Sir Theodore comes out, suspending us from fighting each other. Now maybe I can keep my feelings in check. He comes at me all nice and friendly, but sarcastic. The lightness of his voice makes me wonder if some of it isn't true. I match his arrogant voice, but place in my real opinions.

 _Jester's POV_

I come out to ask Jane, or maybe Gunther point-blank. Instead, I see an array of sportsmanship cornering on relationship. She really has fallen for him! They're holding hands, smiling and giggling. Well, she's giggling, anyway. Incredible.

 _Smithy's POV_

Something strange is going around the kingdom. The prince and princess are going on about some big secret. The secret is exciting to the princess but is making the prince's stomach hurt. I went down to the kitchen earlier, where Pepper was dancing, as if she were at a ball or a fancy gathering. Dragon had stopped me earlier, asking about secrets and sounding desperate. I had no idea and he stormed off, muttering something about cow-shaped birthmarks. Then I get to Rake. I didn't actually talk to him, but noticed he was humming The Wedding March, until I passed by. I continued with my chores, coming across Jester, all disgruntled. He was staring at Jane and Gunther in the courtyard, angrily spouting out nonsense about the castle being upside-down. After he left, I took time to see Jane and Gunther are smiling. And holding hands. I pieced everything together and… wait, what? Jane and Gunther, are… together?

 _Dragon's POV_

No one in the kingdom has been of any help. The Blacksmith is clueless, Floppy Hat is angry at something else, the Gardener is scared, the Cook is singing, and Bladder Brains doesn't care. I can't go to the Royal Family with this, so what is Jane's secret? During patrol, I tried to use the whole reverse psychology trick… failed, miserably.

 _Jane's POV_

Why is Dragon constantly hounding me about a secret? Now that I mention, the whole kingdom has gone a bit fruity. I haven't seen much of the princess or Jester. When I see Pepper, she's always singing with a blush and Rake hides like a coward or worse, runs away. Smithy's mouth quirks and he looks away from me. Sir Theodore looks at me suspiciously and I could almost swear Gunther is trying to flirt with me using his eyes… and lips.

 _Gunther's POV_

I've noticed the kingdom is acting a bit more suspicious than normal. I haven't been as paranoid lately since my father isn't around at the moment. Still, it seems like everyone is going out of their way to avoid me, or even avoid talking in the vicinity of me. I've felt left out before… I always do… but never like this. This is almost too much. I was beginning to think this was all a ploy set by Jane to make me lose the stupid competition, but, she seems as confused as I am. Dragon came to visit me, demanding I tell him Jane's secret. I was compelled to change words around to make it seem like _she_ had a most envious crush on _me_ , but I didn't. I told him I didn't care, and I left. I wonder who all knows I like Jane. I wonder _how_ they know?

 _Jester's POV_

Pepper makes sense. She had us all commune together at our regular table – that is me, her, Rake and Smithy. Smithy was denying everything, and I was trying to, but she is compelling. She's right. Jane and Gunther are going to be together, just like her and Rake. Great.

 _Smithy's POV_

I had tried denying everything since I came up with the conclusion, but Pepper is only driving it further home. Honestly, I'd rather see her wind up with Jester, but I know a certain Princess who has her eye out on the foolish man. Wow, Jane and Gunther.

 _Rake's POV_

Pepper really makes you see things straight. Jane and Gunther are a couple, but less of a couple than me and her. It all makes sense, it really does.

 _Pepper's POV_

I love calling meetings, especially when they deal of the heart. I am a sap for such romantic theatrics. As I explain how couples are to one another, they understand. Rake is happy for them, Jester is upset since he and Gunther don't really get along and Smithy… well, he seems to be contemplating. And here comes Gunther.

 _Gunther's POV_

I walk over to their little commune, hoping to hear what all they know. Instead, I feel my regular arrogance peeing up. I idly boast about by upcoming match with Jane. Things go downhill, fast. Smithy and Rake try to contain their laughter, but Pepper starts giggling. Jester, on the other hand, seems very… protective. He says we need to have a man-to-man chat. "If you are going to court Jane, you had best treat her well." This is what he says to me. I'm touched, really. But, my courting attempts have been futile. She doesn't see me in that light, I know this now. Instead of accepting with a solemn smile – which had been my first instinct – or becoming enraged and starting a fight with him since Jane hadn't reciprocated my feelings… I laugh. He seems upset with this behavior and jabs me with a spoon. I glare at him after this, where he looks down and sheepishly walks away. He says Jane likes me. Bah, what does he know?

 _Jester's POV_

Gunther had come by like all is normal. I call him out on his courting Jane away from the table – though I am all too aware they are listening anyway. He laughs, making it as some sort of joke. I swallow my sadness and anger and jab at his chest, as I enunciate how he better treat her properly. He glares at me and I see I just jabbed with a spoon. A dull spoon. A fever rushes over me and I quickly walk away, hoping he isn't going to trip or hit me. He doesn't.

 _Gunther's POV_

Despite my earlier regards, I go along with what Jester had said. I normally don't take him into account but… Jane likes me. That sounds weird, but it puts a smile on my face. There is no way I could talk to Dad, so I go to Sir Ivon. "Sure sign of love." He says this, when I talk about 'a girl of the court who likes a friend of mine, he thinks' but 'all they do is insult'. Sure sign? So, she really likes me? Of course, this is on the word of an untrusted warmonger and an emotional jingle boy.

 _Jester's POV_

I sit on the castle wall, playing my lute and reciting poetry about lust and heartache. It seems to be my best way of erasing my negative energy. Dragon comes by while I sing of my unrequited love, tactless as usual, and asks again about Jane's big secret. Not a secret anymore. I'm surprised he hasn't heard. Hard as it is for me to say, I tell Dragon the three most dreaded words. Jane… likes… Gunther. He doesn't get it and I must explain it.

 _Dragon's POV_

I've asked around and scared some cows. I went back to my cave and returned to the castle. I can't seem to crack this mysterious Jane secret. I find Jingle Boy on the wall, singing somberly about something. Something sad and sappy, and I don't really want to know about it. So, I swoop in and start in on him about this secret. He tells me. "Jane likes Gunther." She does? Okay… He goes into great lengths to basically tell me… Jane and Gunther are swapping smoke. Good secret. Didn't see that coming.

 _Jane's POV_

I feel weird. Gunther had shown up while I was practicing archery. Funny thing; he had his own bow and arrows and asked if he could join. I wanted to insult him and tell him to bugger off. I couldn't. Him being there has made me slightly on edge, as if I feel pressured to be perfect around him. I mess up on the target, hitting two rings below. There is no sarcastic remark. Instead, he genuinely smiles and compliments my attempt. I cannot take this. I must fight with him. I insult him fairly, hoping to strike something up. He only laughs a bit and compliments me again. This time on my insult, making it seem almost like an insult, which he clears up quickly. It makes me blush. He even compliments my hair.

 _Gunther's POV_

I have fun with Jane when we're not jumping down each other's throats. She's let me practice archery with her in the courtyard. When she insults me after I compliment her on a slightly dim shot, I fight against fighting with her. If she likes me, I don't want her to hate me just as fast. I laugh. After clearing up a compliment she mistook for an insult, she seems to be having a better time.

 _Pepper's POV_

Perhaps it is wrong to spy, but this is simply too good for these two. Cupid hit the bullseye. This tension around them is causing them to delegate from the intended target, but I think they've got each other in the bag.

 _Rake's POV_

They're much too distracted with each other to focus on archery practice. I wonder what will come of their big match? When they fight, things will fall apart. Sir Theodore will say one of them is better than the other and… this just won't end well…

 _Gunther's POV_

My hands feel clammy and I feel so awkward. I wish her luck in the match, though there is no doubt in my mind that she is the better knight.

 _Jane's POV_

He wishes me good luck. My breath hitches in my throat and I look down. I look back up and meet his eyes, wishing him luck as well. What is happening to me?

 _Dragon's POV_

I saw the exchange between Jane and Gunther. Sweet, really. I may not fully trust Gunther, but we do share a few common interests. Namely, lowbrow humor and Jane. Not necessarily in that order. I swoop down behind her after Gunther has walked away. "I know a secret!" I chant in a singsong fashion, proud to know what the kingdom's already known.

 _Jane's POV_

Dragon starts making fun of me and Gunther, how well we've been behaving. He's made it into some sort of hidden love affair. I start drawling out insults about Gunther, because I'm not entirely sure on how I feel about him. I don't care for his father, but Gunther is different. I've never liked him _that_ way. Why start now? Then, Her Little Majesty skips over with a bouquet of flowers. She tells me that Gunther is happy and asks if I am as well. Who all thinks Gunther and I are sweethearts?

 _Lavinia's POV_

I can't keep the secret in anymore. I've been in the gardens, picking flowers for Jane and Gunther's wedding. Skipping around, I spy Jane and Dragon talking in the courtyard. Seeing the funny faces Dragon is making, I am sure they are talking about Gunther. I simply hand Jane the flowers and ask about the wedding. She doesn't say much, so I skip away, humming The Wedding March. I learned the beautiful song from Pepper.

 _Pepper, Rake, smithy's POV_

We can't help it. Princess Lavinia gave her flowers. Dragon is teasing her. She's getting all red in the face and denying it. Anyone can tell she is falling for him.

 _Gunther's POV_

I come back to Sir Ivon for advice. I can feel something brewing between us and I hope it isn't bad. No one is very friendly toward me around here. Now I find that Jane likes me. She really likes me. We had fun with archery and she's a great night. It feels nice that I can complement her without adding some stupid, selfish, snide remark. "Learn from your mistakes." I think I can do that… maybe. Then he spouts out "… leave well enough alone." As I leave from talking with him, I run into Dragon, who obviously knows about my feelings toward Jane. And he's being happy about it. I feel horrible. Learn from my mistakes and leave her alone? He's right, like my father's right. I have no time for love. I need to forget about these new feelings and go back to insulting her, pushing her to her limit.


End file.
